Just One Yesterday
by BunyBuny11
Summary: Based off and inspired by the Fall Out Boy song Just One Yesterday - Dabi must make a difficult choice when he discovers that the league of villains has captured his childhood best friend Hawks. His choice traps him in a downward spiral that he cannot escape.


"Where the fuck have you been?"

Dabi as usual completely ignored Shigaraki and took his normal seat at the bar.

"I texted you nine times, nine times! You can learn to at least answer." Tomura got up and walked over. "You won't believe who we caught." He picked up a pitcher of water from the bar and shoved it at Dabi, making sure a good amount splashed out onto him. Dabi again ignored him, knowing this pissed him off more than anything. "Since your lazy ass didn't help, you get the next shift to make sure he stays alive. We want him alive long enough for Toga to get a good supply of blood."

He looked at Tomura out of the corner of his eye. Well, he might as well get this over with because if he didn't, the asshole would stand here all night and bitch him out. He grabbed the pitcher and stood, making sure to knock into him just a little bit. Shigaraki took a step back, eyes glaring. Dabi just smiled at him. "Fine. I assume you have stashed him in the normal spot."

Shigaraki only nodded and walked away. Dabi shrugged and went around to the back of the bar where the storage rooms were located. He passed Toga in the hall, holding her blood machine. She pointed to the end. "He's in the second to last before the emergency exit. They had their fun with him but he seems pretty strong. I think he might last another day or so."

He came to the door, sliding the bolt and opening it. The room was dark and cold but then it wasn't supposed to be a Holiday Inn. He closed the door and turned around and almost dropped the pitcher of water. No. That's all that repeated in his mind over and over again. Then after the shock passed, it was, what do I do now?

The person they had caught was Hawks. It was the one person he could not, would not see tied up and tortured in this room. He honestly thought if it was his sister or brother, he could have dealt with it better. 

He was instantly back to a lazy, summer when they were fourteen. For some stupid ass reason, their meeting place never changed. It was always the treehouse that they had built together when they were eight. Even though now they had to duck down when they were inside because the roof was so low, for some reason they never gave it up. 

He had beaten Hawks and was already laying out on the porch, which was really just the extra, uneven planks that stuck out of the front of the treehouse. The sun was warm and he was laying on his back, eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth. He heard the soft flap of wings and then felt a shadow over him. Hawks always had to be a smart ass and show off whenever he could, he never climbed the ladder, he would always fly.

He sat up shielding his eyes. "So, what did you bring?"

Hawks smiled and took the bottle out of his jacket with a flourish. "Ta-da!" 

Dabi took the bottle from him squinting. "What the actual fuck dude? Peach schnapps! You have got to be kidding."

He grabbed the bottle back, scowling at him. "Well if you don't want it, then I'll just drink it myself."

He grabbed it back. "I didn't say that, I'll drink it. It's just disgusting."

Hawks flopped down next to him, wings spreading out behind both of them. Dabi opened the bottle, took a drink and scowled before handing it back. "That is truly horrid."

Hawks took a drink and shrugged. "It's not that bad."

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"But you still love me." It was a strange thing to say to each other but for some reason, it had become their catchphrase. When one of them would insult the other, the next phrase would be 'but you still love me'. He wasn't even sure when it started or which of them had said it first but now it was part of them, part of their friendship. 

It did taste horrid, fake almost metallic peach flavoring with the strong afterbite of hard liquor. Yet they both continued to drink it until the bottle was empty and they were both stupid and acting goofy, trying to outdo each other.

Dabi stood and threw the empty bottle into the woods and somehow in the process pushed Hawks over. Thus, began an epic shoving war. One would push and then the other would push back harder. It continued to escalate until they were physically rolling on the floor, first one way and then the other, laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

They ended up in the middle of the floor with Dabi on the bottom and Hawks on top of him. Hawks had him pinned to the ground, holding his wrists. Their faces were only inches apart, noses almost touching. They both stopped laughing realizing how close they were, just looking into each other's eyes. 

Then it happened. Even now he wasn't sure which one of them had moved first. One minute they were staring at each other and the next, their lips were pressed together. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was something they had both wanted but then they were making out.

Awkward, messy and beautiful, neither one of them knowing what the hell they were doing but giving it their best. That had been his first real kiss, tasting like peach schnapps, on the floor of a treehouse with his best friend.

Now he was back to reality, staring at the broken body in the chair, wondering if he was still even alive. There was so much blood and one of his wings was hanging at the wrong angle, obviously broken. He felt sick to his stomach. The head moved a little, looking at him, standing in the shadows by the door. So, he was still alive, for now. But how much longer?

What the fuck was he supposed to do about this? They were going to kill him. He couldn't let him die. It was just something deep inside him, if he turned his back, if he let this happen, he would be destroying the only good thing in his life. The only person who ever seemed to have given a damn. The only person who ever seemed to have really loved him. He had never even been that close to anyone in his family. His mother had always been cold and half crazy, walking on eggshells, afraid that her next move might be her last. The rest of the family hadn't been much better, all of them living in fear of their father.

It was true that he hadn't seen him in years. Only caught glimpses on TV, in magazines, in newspapers but he had been happy for him. He had made it. He was happy. It had never occurred to him that their paths might cross again. It should have, considering he was now rated the number two hero. But it hadn't, it seemed like those two lives were separate. His past and his present and Hawks belonged in the past. In that endless summer before things had gone so bad. Before he had run and left it all behind.

He took a tentative step forward. What the hell did you say to someone in this situation? The head lifted up again, the brown eyes watching him advance slowly across the floor. When he finally reached the chair, he dropped to his knees. Hawks pulled away, not recognizing him but then really why would he? It had been years and a lot had happened, a lot had changed, he had changed.

"It's me you dumbass. Why did you let yourself get caught? I thought you were supposed to be better than that. Number two hero and you get nabbed by an idiot like Shigaraki?"

His head snapped up now, their eyes meeting. Years had passed and appearances had changed but the voice and the eyes. Those were unmistakable. Those were the same.

"Todoroki?"

"Yes, but don't call me that, that was a long time ago." He bent over and started to untie the ropes.

"What are you doing?"

Dabi sighed. "I'm getting you out of here. I don't know how but I have to."

Hawks was studying him. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead. You just disappeared and then nothing. You've been with them the whole time?" The voice was not only shocked it was hurt.

"Can we please not get into that right now?" He got one of the knots undone and moved to the second. The bonds fell away and he flexed his hands.

He was still eyeing Dabi with an uncertain look. "What now?"

"I don't know. Just come on." He put one arm around him and helped him to his feet, half carrying and half dragging. He was reaching for the doorknob when he heard the scrape of a foot outside. "Shit!" He pushed Hawks against the wall behind the door and grabbed the metal folding chair that he had been tied to. 

The door swung open and Shigaraki walked in, stopping when he realized that something was not right. Before he could turn, Dabi did the only thing he could think of, he hit him as hard as he could with the chair. It was a good blow, catching the other villain on the head, neck, and shoulders. Tomura crumbled to the ground and Dabi hit him again for good measure. He was about to go for a third swing when Hawks grabbed his arm.

"Enough, he's down."

Dabi stopped looking at the fallen body. He couldn't lie, that had felt good. He wondered if he had killed him. If he did, there would be hell to pay. If he hadn't, there would still be hell to pay. He had to cover their tracks and create some kind of distraction. Only one thing he could think of doing. He held his hand out and placed it against the rotten wooden wall. He activated his quirk and blue flames spread from his hand to the wood, jumping and catching climbing up the old walls.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm burning the damn place down. We need to cover our tracks somehow."

Hawks looked down at the body lying at their feet. "What about him?" 

"What about him?" Dabi caught Hawks again and pulled. There was no way he was dragging Tomura out of this too. He could fend for himself. Either one of the others would get him or they wouldn't. Either way no big loss.

They were lucky, they were at the end of the hallway, near the emergency exit door. Dabi looked back once to see the smoke billowing out of the room they had left and the flames climbing the walls. Then he kicked open the door and dragged Hawks out.

He had no idea what to do now. He was going purely off of instinct. They made it up one alleyway and cut over to the next block. He could hear sirens now. He looked back, the smoke and flames were kicking up now, glowing a dull red in the night. Someone must have called the fire in and the engines were coming. They had to get off the street.

They passed a door to a building that looked empty. He stopped and kicked the door down, pulling Hawks with him. He sat him down on a stack of old pallets. Then turned to close the door. He glanced out one of the windows. The sirens were getting closer. A police car skidded to a stop in the alleyway, followed by another and another.

He took a step backward and Hawks grabbed his wrist, painfully. He turned back to him. "What did you do?"

Hawks smiled and held up Dabi's phone. "I made a call."

Dabi checked his pocket and sure enough, no phone. "You son of a bitch."

"I learned from the best and you really should have a screen lock. You made it almost too easy."

The room felt like it was getting smaller as more and more cars pulled up outside. Their lights shining through the windows and painting everything red and blue. "But I just saved you. I saved your damn life and this is what you do?"

Hawks tossed the phone away. "This is what I do." He pulled Dabi closer. "Don't try anything and don't run. They will shoot and kill you. We are surrounded. You don't have any way out of this."

There was just white noise in his head as the doors around them were kicked open and the windows smashed and people from every direction came running in. Hawks from behind him, sounding very calm and unconcerned. "Get on your knees and put your hands up."

Things had fallen apart quickly, he couldn't think. They kept on advancing on them and he briefly entertained the idea of running anyway. Death would be better than living in a cage, wouldn't it? Before he could make a break, they were already on him. A swarming mass of bodies and endless hands, shoving him to the dirty ground and cuffing him. It was too late; his hesitation had made the choice for him.

A white room, a table and two chairs, he was cuffed to the one just waiting. They seemed to enjoy this part the most. They would just make him sit and think. Eventually, they would play the good cop, bad cop game. He was thinking, just not about the situation at hand. He was stuck in the past again. 

Dabi didn't remember when or how they had stopped. He just remembered later, with that giddy feeling in his stomach, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Trying to figure out what they had done and what it meant. He had ended up replaying it in his mind over and over again. He didn't think he had gotten any sleep that night. He had been so nervous about the next day. Wondering what Hawks would do and say.

Then the next day, Hawks never mentioned it. They just continued on like normal. He let one week go by and then couldn't stand it anymore. They had been in the treehouse again. This time smoking a stolen pack of Newports. The menthol over sweet and tart. He swore Hawks could never steal anything normal. They had snubbed the cigarettes out in a metal can, their improvised ashtray. 

They had been sitting together, backs against the treehouse wall just talking about nonsense. Legs touching, shoulders touching, heads bent close. Hawks had said something stupid, he had turned to look at his friend and their eyes had met and it was like time had stopped.

He couldn't help himself, the butterflies were back in his stomach and a desire so sharp it hurt. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, closing his eyes, one hand coming up to catch in his hair and pull him closer. Their lips met and Hawks whimpered, a soft sound that just drove him forward. Hawks melted, going limp in his arms and just clinging to him. Mouth open and tongues touching, taking the kiss deeper. Their kiss tasted of the sharp mint of the menthol.

They never talked about it. It was just something they did in the treehouse. Outside in the world, they were best friends, in the branches, hidden by the leaves they were secret lovers. Although calling them lovers was extreme, they never really got very far beyond kissing and groping each other in the semi-darkness of their hideout. If he had stayed, they would have, they would have done everything. Every time they went a little further, pushing it more. Both a little nervous that the other one was going to stop or pull away but that never happened. 

The other thing he remembered came about quite by accident. Again, the treehouse, sitting sprawled in the middle. Hawks on his stomach paging through a magazine. He was sitting next to him, one leg folded underneath and the other drawn up to his chest. Hawks had his wings spread out and up, instead of folded down. They weren't even fully extended but the tips touched either wall.

Dabi wasn't looking at the magazine, he was watching the wings. He was watching the slight movements, how the feathers shifted and seemed to glow a coppery gold in the hazy light. He put one hand out and ran it over the top of the wing closest to him.

They shivered slightly and Hawks looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

Dabi just looked at him. "I'm not allowed to touch?"

Hawks smiled. "You can touch."

Now that he had permission, he grew a little bolder. Opening his hand and dragging his fingers across all the feathers, from top to bottom. They were so soft, so smooth. He could feel the muscles underneath, the hidden power beneath the beauty. Hawks laid his head down with a sigh, folding his arms into a pillow.

Dabi ducked under one wing and slid back slightly. Now he took both hands and rubbed them over the tops of the wings. Hawks giggled, moving his head, eyes closed. Dabi felt him shiver again and sigh. He took his hand and ran it down between the wings, feeling each vertebra under his fingers.

Hawks mumbled softly, "That feels good."

Dabi's hand drifted back up, over the spine and onto a wing again. "Is this turning you on?"

"Umm, no."

"Liar." This time he went all the way down the wing, stopping at the long flight feathers. Using two fingers he applied gentle pressure and every so slowly pulled one out.

The soft whimper, a sigh, a moan, the dirty blonde hair falling over his face. "Do it again."

"You little perv, you like having your feathers pulled out."

The head tossed. "Just shut up and do it again."

"Okay." He was enjoying himself too. This time he tried to be slower, to drag it out more. It was a good thing his feathers grew back in a day, otherwise, he would have plucked him clean that summer. 

It became another thing they did but never really discussed. They would sit for hours in the hot, humid afternoon and Dabi would play with Hawks' wings. Touching, rubbing and pulling one long feather out after another. Hawks laying on the ground, turning into a pile of mush until he couldn't take it anymore. Hawks would jump up and practically maul him, pinning him to the ground with hot kisses, grinding against him, wanting so much more but still hesitant to take that next step.

The door opened and snapped him out of the past. In walked the very person he had been thinking about, now cleaned up and looking more like himself. He was still beaten up with one wing wrapped and plenty of cuts and bruises but he was alive.

Dabi wasn't sure how to feel. He was happy he was alright and he was also extremely pissed. Didn't a past friendship like theirs warrant one free pass? He had only been concerned with getting him to safety and the whole time Hawks had been working him over. He had even burned down the bar and most likely killed Shigaraki in the process. If anyone found out those were intentional, he was dead. Whether outside or behind bars, they would make sure he was taken out of the picture.

Hawks walked in and sat opposite him. "So, let's talk."

He wanted to hit him, not talk. He was so smug and self-assured, well some things never changed. He would play the quiet game for now. He just sat and stared.

Hawks shifted in his seat, eyes never leaving his face. "I want to make a deal with you."

"No." He looked away.

"You're the only one I would do this for, because of our past."

"Oh, so you do remember?"

Hawks smiled sadly. "I remember. I also remember waking up one morning and you were gone. No note, no phone call, nothing, we figured you had run away but I always thought you would contact me. After a year, I started to give up. I thought you were dead. That hurt."

Dabi moved uncomfortably in the hard, plastic chair. "I was afraid to drag you into it. I knew you would try to stop me, to talk me out of it. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

Hawks was now looking at the ground. "I know, I just didn't know it was that bad. But still no matter what, you didn't have to do what you've done. I already have you linked with over fifteen cases."

"Yeah, you try being a kid, living on the streets by yourself. You do what you need to survive. Before you know it, you're in too deep to pull back out."

Hawks shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's not an excuse. You will have to pay for what you've done."

"Whatever, neither of us can change the past, just spit out whatever you are going to say and get it over with."

Hawks pushed a heavy, manila folder across the table to him. "I've worked out a deal for you. I want you to be my confidential informant. You would work solely for me, relaying information about the league. I would want names (aliases and real), locations, hideouts, and plans." 

Dabi shook his head. "You have to be fucking kidding, never!"

"I figured you would say that so I also have this prepared. He slid another envelope over. That one is the throw the book at you plan. By the time the judicial system is done with you, you will never see freedom. For each count, it could be twenty years to life. I want to also mention that I personally know all the judges and I trust that a jury is going to find you guilty. We have plenty of evidence."

"You bastard!" His mouth was dry and he felt faint. Life in prison? God, he couldn't do that, he might live another sixty years. All that time behind bars? Why hadn't he run when he had the chance? Why hadn't he just let the league kill the fucker? It was obvious that their past meant different things to each of them. It was over and done with, yet he still held on to this dream world of a happy ending. "Let me think about it."

"No."

"Really you son of a bitch, what is the big hurry? You've already got me chained up." He clanked the cuffs against the chair.

"If we do this, I need to have you back on the streets as soon as possible. You need to join back up with them and make up some story about me overpowering you and getting away. You gave chase, fought back, burned the building down accidentally. Then you lost me and laid low. 

"First, you would never overpower me. Second, if we fought, I would win."

Hawks shook his head. "It doesn't matter, either take the deal or don't."

"If I take the deal, then what?"

"Then you do as I ask, meet me at least weekly. If something important comes up, text me and we will find a location to meet. When we are ready to make the bust, you will be there with everyone else. You'll get arrested and go through the system. This way no one will know you were the informant. The difference being, all that evidence we have is going to disappear. You will only be charged as an accomplice. The sentence will be one to three and I'll get you time served for your informant duties. You'll be out in a matter of months."

Dabi sat with his arms crossed listening. It wasn't a bad deal but becoming the rat? It just seemed so wrong, true enough he really didn't give a fuck about any of them but still. He had never been that person. But now with multiple life sentences looking him in the face, he thought he might be that person. It was time to look after number one and fuck the rest.

But there was still that lingering doubt. "What do I do when I get out? I've only known this for so many years. What kind of future would I have? I don't even have a GED."

"Well, I do have my own hero agency."

Dabi snorted. "Work for you?"

"Why not? I know you're talented and you know how the criminal world works, you would be a valuable resource."

"You would hire one of the top ex-villains? You don't think that would hurt your career?"

Hawks smiled at him and for the first time, it was like they were kids again. "Since when have I ever given a shit what other people think. Besides people love a redemption story or if you prefer, I can keep you out of the spotlight." 

"You'd really do that?"

"I would. I'm not going to say any of it will be easy but I'll do it."

Dabi stared at the two folders in front of him. Was there really any choice? It was either life in prison or a fresh start. It seemed like a no-brainer but it was still hard. He would have to betray all the people he had known. He would be trading their lives for his own.

"Tick tock, we don't have all day."

He held up a hand. "I know, I know, just let me think." His stomach was in knots again. He looked at Hawks, could he trust him? At one point in his life, he had been madly in love with him. He felt with just a slight push, all those feelings would come rushing back but how did he feel? Sometimes he looked like the boy he had known and sometimes he looked cold and stony.

Of course, he really only had one choice, didn't he? There was no good alternative. That was a coward's way out, to say that he had been pushed into it. No, he would do it and he would acknowledge that he was doing it. He would shoulder the responsibility of screwing all these people to save his own ass, maybe he was more of a villain than he thought.

"Okay, I'll do it." 

"That's what I want to hear." Hawks took the keys from his belt and unlocked the cuffs. "Then you need to go now." He flung him a cell phone. "I'm in there under girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well now you do and when you get texts asking to meet up with you, it won't look weird. Don't send anything except places and times and maybe a few fake texts to make it look good."

Dabi looked down at the phone. Great now he had a feathered 'girlfriend'. He held out a hand, stopping Hawks from leaving the room. "Wait, you need to do something for me first."

"What do you need?"

"Well, supposedly I got in a fight with you right?" 

Hawks nodded. "Yes."

Dabi did a flourish with his hand. "Then make it look good. It has to be believable."

"You want me to hit you?"

"Better you than a stranger. You better break something to, make it the left arm, that won't be so bad."

Hawks was looking at him uncomfortably. "I don't know if I can."

"Well you have to, we have a healer on our side too. I'll be fine. You of all people know I can take it." 

Yes, because he had been the only person to see all the bruises, the burns, to take note of all the broken bones. He had known and he had been there, that last day they had been together. Hawks just holding him, letting him cry. He never cried in front of people. That had been beaten into him at an early age, tears were a weakness and you never showed the world any weakness.

He had leaned over to grab something and his shirt had ridden up, exposing his back and hip. Hawks had grabbed his arm and pulled the shirt up before he could stop him. He had seen the ugly bruises all black and purple running up his side and back, the burns that crisscrossed the same area, angry red and swollen. He had grabbed him and pulled him close in a tight embrace. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Dabi wasn't okay. He was at the end of his rope and didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk, all he could do was cling tightly to Hawks, sobbing into his shoulder and wings, getting his t-shirt and feathers all wet. The whole time, Hawks just held him, let him cry it out.

That night he had made his decision, that he had to go. If he didn't leave, one of them was going to end up dead, either himself or his father. Back then, killing someone seemed unthinkable, the greatest sin one could commit. It was amazing how easy it had become over the years, to the point where he now didn't even remember all the faces of the people he had dispatched.

Hawks was staring at him with those warm, brown eyes. They were like mahogany, warm coffee, they were beautiful and he could get lost in them. "Just please do it, so we can get the ball rolling."

Hawks took one step forward and then stopped. Dabi rolled his eyes. "Fucking do it damn it, just think of all those times I pissed you off. Get angry and hit me."

He took a deep breath and then before Dabi was ready for it, grabbed him by the shirt and punched him as hard as he could in the face. That was good but he needed more than one bruise. "Again, just keep it up until I tell you to stop."

Hawks hit him again and again and again. Dabi closed his eyes, willing his mind to go someplace else, away from the pain, like he used to do when he was a child. He got another good hit in and he fell to his knees. He could feel the warm blood dripping down his face now. They were almost there, just a few more. This had to look believable.

He finally held up his hand. "Okay, enough!" His nose felt broken, his eye was swelling and his lip was split. Blood was running down his face dripping down onto his shirt and pants. He collapsed heavily onto the floor, lying on his back. "Okay do the arm."

"I don't know if I can break your arm."

"Yes, you can, just put it on the corner of the table and smack it as hard as you can. Don't hold back and it will break."

Hawks only stared at him for a long time. Dabi couldn't tell what he was thinking because he was having trouble seeing clearly. He bent down and took his arm. Dabi closed his eyes and tried to relax, knowing what was coming but still not prepared for it. He had experienced broken bones plenty of times throughout his life but the pain still took his breath away. He just lay on the floor for a good five minutes. 

"You need to get up and go."

Dabi opened one eye. "Just give me a few more minutes."

"No." He held out his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Now what?"

"We are going to drop you in the warehouse district, rendezvous with the other villains and make up a good story."

Dabi limped after him. "You make it sound so easy."

An unmarked car dropped him very close to the now-gutted bar. He was unceremoniously shoved out and left. He kicked the door open of one of the empty buildings and collapsed against the wall. Taking out the new cell phone, he sent a coded message to Kurogiri to open a portal and pick him up.

He was never so happy to see the purple swirling smoke, even though he knew there would be a lot of questions to answer. When he went through the portal, there was only Kurogiri and Toga. Both of them looking at him somewhat suspiciously.

Kurogiri was the first one to speak. "What happened?"

"What does it look like? That winged bastard got the jump on me."

Toga jumped in. "No, he was fine when I left him."

Dabi actually liked Toga but if one of them had to take the fall for this, he was throwing her under the bus. "Exactly, you were with him last and fucked something up because when I opened that door; I got a metal chair to the face."

The seed of doubt had been planted and Toga actually looked a little uncertain. "No, I didn't, I couldn't have done anything."

"Well you must have, I tried to stop him."

Kurogiri now spoke again. "So that's why the bar burned down?"

Dabi knew he had to take the blame for something. "Yeah, that's my bad. The fire caught and I didn't have time to do anything." 

Both of them just stared at him for a moment. "Then what happened?"

"I was chasing him but then there were cops and fire engines everywhere. It was too dangerous, too many of them, I ducked into an abandoned building and waited until things calmed down."

Finally, Kurogiri spoke again. "Well we better get you to All for One so he can patch you up but he is not in a good mood right now."

"Why?"

"Because Shigaraki is missing. We are pretty sure he perished in the fire."

"Shit." That was all he could say. He had wondered about that, he had never really liked the man but it was a pretty crappy way to go out. He had ambushed him and then left him for dead. That was one more to add to his death toll.

Two days later, he sat in a chair amongst most of the villains, listening to All for One drone on and on. He was pissed about losing Tomura, the bar, and Hawks. No one said anything directly but Dabi knew he was on the shit list. Most of them indirectly blamed him and thought that he should have been able to stop it.

All for One didn't have any definite plans yet but he wanted to attack the heroes and hurt them. He finally finished his rambling oratory and dismissed them, still with no definite plans in place. Dabi was heading out the door when the phone vibrated. He took it out and found a text message from Hawks, giving him a time and place.

Toga walking next to him peaked over his arm. "Who's that?" 

"Lady friend."

"Really? You're dating someone?"

Dabi shrugged. "Too early to tell but yeah I'm interested."

"What's she look like?"

Dabi smiled. "Dirty blonde with beautiful brown eyes and a nice ass."

Toga rolled her eyes. "Men."

Dabi was surprised that he was looking forward to seeing him. Even though he knew this was just to pump him for information. He really wanted to spend time with him.

He made sure to take a circuitous route to the meeting place. He switched Uber drivers twice, walked some of the distance and then had a cigarette break in an alley. Dabi was pretty sure he was still under suspicion and didn't want anyone following him.

The meeting place turned out to be a run-down motel that either rented rooms by the hour or the week. He found the correct room and knocked on the door. It finally opened and he was pulled inside and then thrown against the wall. Hawks' hand wrapped around his neck holding him in place.

"Were you followed?"

Dabi shoved against him, more than a little pissed. "No, I'm not a fucking novice." Hawks still didn't move, just staring at him. "Let go." He slowly removed his fingers, lingering a little too long, trailing gently down Dabi's neck and chest before completely pulling away.

He turned and walked to the gaudy bed, wings ruffling slightly before folding back. He sat down on the crushed, red velvet comforter and patted a place next to him. "Here, sit."

Dabi took in the room, ox-blood red color scheme, faded, peeling wallpaper, shag carpet that had seen better days, a king size bed and mirrors on the ceiling. There was no other place to sit but the bed. He stepped forward. "I'd rather sit anywhere but that bed. Who knows what the hell has happened on that blanket."

Hawks rolled his eyes. "Get over here and sit down."

Dabi sat next to him, folding one leg underneath. It was all terribly familiar, yet shockingly different. He wanted to reach out and touch him but couldn't bring himself to make the first move. Instead, he settled for having their legs press together, the same way they had sat together so many times before in the distant past. 

Hawks turned towards him, warm brown eyes silently studying him. "Well, you're still alive. So, they believed your story?" 

Dabi shrugged his shoulders, starting to feel nervous, wanting another cigarette. "I don't think I'm high on the trusted list right now but yeah they believed me. It didn't help that Shigaraki didn't make it out of the bar."

"I told you not to hit him again."

"It was probably the fire that killed him, the smoke inhalation. You can't blame me for that one. Besides you should be thanking me, there is another villain off the streets."

"I didn't want him dead. I don't want any of you dead."

Dabi looked at him, trying to read those brown eyes. "I hope you don't want me dead."

Hawks shook his head. "I don't." He looked away. "Since the bar is gone, where is your base of operations now?"

"Call up a map and I'll show you."

Hawks took out his phone and brought up a map of the city. Dabi had to lean over so they could both see the small screen. Now they were touching, legs, shoulders, heads together, his wispy blonde hair brushing against Dabi's face. He tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the map. He pointed to All for One's skyscraper. "That's the main basis of operations now, that is All for One's domain." He pointed to two other places. "Those are backup locations where we meet." Finally, he highlighted three more locations. "These are safe houses."

Hawks made note of the addresses and then turned to him, their faces were only inches apart. Dabi wanted to lean in so badly. Hawks smiled, seeming to read his thoughts and pulled away slightly. "What about future plans? What and where are you planning on striking next?"

Dabi shook his head, looking down. "I don't know. He's planning something big but hasn't told us any definite plans yet." He looked back up. He didn't want this meeting to end. He wanted more than this awkward exchange. "I missed you." It was out of his mouth before he even realized he had actually just said it.

"Then why did you leave me?"

"I had to get out of there, it was killing me."

Hawks shifted, turning more towards him. "You never even said goodbye. You never told me. I ended up thinking you were lying in a gutter somewhere dead."

"I couldn't tell you. You would have either tried to stop me or you would have come with me. I didn't want to ruin your life too."

Hawks nodded. "I probably would have come with you."

Dabi thought back to those days, living on the streets, hungry, homeless, stealing what he could just to survive, doing unspeakable things to make it. It would have been easier if he had had a friend, someone standing next to him but then Hawks would have thrown away his dreams. They would have both ended up in that run-down bar working for Shigaraki. "You would have thrown everything away and I would have never forgiven myself for it. You would have ended up becoming exactly what I now am."

"Not necessarily, maybe together we would have done something completely different." He brought up a finger and ran it down the side of Dabi's face, stopping under his chin and tilting his head up. "What happened to you?"

Dabi almost whimpered, the touch leaving a trail of fire down his skin. "A lot." He moved his hand to Hawks' thigh when he didn't move or pull away, he gradually slid it up higher. They were so close, he could hardly breathe, all the old emotions rushing into him. His hand made it to Hawks' hip, slipping under his shirt, touching bare skin, traveling up his back.

Now Hawks did move, shrugging out of his jacket, pulling the shirt up and over his head and then laying across Dabi's lap, almost smacking him with one massive wing in the process. Dabi could only smile, knowing what he wanted and more than willing to give it to him.

It had been eight years but everything came back like it was yesterday. He started at the top, the soft rounded part of the wing, where the smallest feathers were packed closely together, every so lightly, just barely grazing the surface with the tips of his fingers, lazily dragging it downward, following the delicate bone structure. As he finished one pass, he would put his fingers on Hawks' lower back, his hand gliding up his spine to the top of the wings. He would go over one wing and then the other, applying more pressure with each pass, enjoying the way the dirty blonde head would toss when he hit a sensitive area, eyes closed, hands clenching the crushed red velvet.

When he had finished, he started again but this time with his nails, combing through the feathers, gentle at first and then harder and harder. Hawks had started making soft noises now, a little sigh here, a soft moan there and now Dabi was getting turned on himself. Every time he shivered underneath his fingers, it got harder for him to concentrate on what he was doing.

Now he started with the long, flight feathers. Every so slowly pulling one out, after another. Deliberately, easing it out, trying to drag it out as long as he possibly could. Hawks had gotten louder now, whimpering and clawing at the blanket, jerking under his touch. Dabi knew he almost had him there, to that point where he couldn't take it anymore.

In one fluid movement, Hawks grabbed his arm and pulled, he didn't resist, instead falling back onto the bed and allowing himself to be pinned as Hawks straddled him. Impatient hands pushed at his clothing, pulling the coat off, tugging the shirt over his head, then collapsing on top of him, lips closing over his own, hands tangling in his hair.

Dabi had always been the tease, the one with patience that enjoyed a slow burn. Hawks was the exact opposite, once wound up it was a wild ride with no stops. For some reason they worked together and always had, each letting the other have their way, switching off somewhere in the middle.

Neither had changed and Hawks proved this by shoving his tongue down Dabi's throat and practically choking him. He hung on for dear life, trying to match Hawks and perhaps slow him down just a bit.

Hawks pulled away slightly, hands raking through the black hair, staring into the intense blue eyes. "I don't have anything on me, do you?"

Dabi shook his head. "No, I wasn't sure if…"

"Neither was I, I wasn't expecting to fuck my CI."

Dabi smiled. "It crossed your mind though didn't it?"

"Maybe?" He looked like he was in physical pain.

Dabi grabbed his head, kissing him again, slower this time. He pulled away, holding out his arms. "I'm clean. See, no track marks, I don't do that, I never have. Would you trust me?"

"I'm going to have to because I need you so badly." His hands were now at Dabi's belt, undoing it and fumbling with the zipper, pushing his pants down.

Dabi kicked his boots off, slipping his clothes off, his own hands undoing Hawks' clothes until they were both naked on the bed, Hawks pinning him down kissing his neck, wings spread out over him.

Dabi tossed his head, eyes half closed. He whispered into Hawks' ear, "Tell me what you want to do to me."

Hawks bit his ear hard making him moan, clawing at his back. "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

Dabi moaned again. "Oh, yes please!"

Between kisses, Hawks whispered into his ear, "I would love to tie you up, slam you up against a wall and just fuck you so hard."

"You need to bring some rope next time."

Hawks pulled his hair, tilting his head back, kissing his neck. "You are an insatiable little slut."

Dabi opened his eyes, smiling. "Only for you."

Hawks folded one wing down and rolled dragging Dabi with him until their positions were reversed. Hawks grabbed his head, pushing him down. "You, down, put that mouth to good use." Dabi was more than willing to oblige, sliding down his body, mouth closing over him.

Hawks whimpered, hands clawing at the blanket, almost tearing it off the bed. "Oh God, you are really good at that, really, really, good." His hand twisted the black hair and he pulled, yanking Dabi back up. "Can't take anymore."

He pushed him down and flipped him over and before Dabi was ready for it, slammed into him. Dabi cried out, it brought tears to his eyes but it also felt so good. He rode him just as hard as he had promised, relentlessly over and over again, hitting that one spot and making Dabi come without anyone even touching him.

Hawks finally followed, collapsing on top of him, both of them sticky with sweat and panting. When he had control of his breathing, he laid down on his back, spreading his wings out. He reached down and pulled Dabi up and into his arms, holding him close.

Dabi lay on top of his wing, soft feathers pressing into his back, enclosed in a tight embrace with Hawks' chin resting on top of his head. For the first time in years, he felt like he was where he belonged. He no longer regretted breaking him out or turning state's evidence, he was happy. He had gotten something back that he thought he had lost forever.

So, their relationship rekindled, picked back up where it had stopped eight years ago. It was still strange, neither one of them acknowledging any difference except behind closed doors of second-rate motel rooms. He would meet Hawks at least once a week, sometimes twice. He would quickly share any new information he had and then they would tangle together. Each time as desperate and passionate as if it would be their last.

Sometimes he had his doubts, Dabi just wanted this all to be over already so they could have a somewhat normal relationship. He worried that after it was over, Hawks wouldn't want him anymore. Sometimes he worried that the only reason Hawks was doing this was to keep him on a leash. He tried to push the thoughts away but they liked to linger at the back of his mind, late at night when he couldn't get to sleep.

One night, clinging together, wings wrapped around their naked bodies, he decided he had to ask. He had to know. Without looking up, he asked, "When this is all over, we will still be together right?"

Hawks was lazily running his fingers through Dabi's hair. "Of course, we will."

"You'll wait for me?"

Hawks kissed the top of his head. "Yes, stop worrying."

So, it continued, weeks turning into months and life falling into a new pattern. As the villains' grand revenge plan began to take shape, he knew everything was drawing to a close. All for One decided on his target to avenge Tomura's death. He was going to destroy UA's new dorm with all the students inside. Since the heroes had destroyed his future successor, he would take away their next generation.

Dabi relayed the information, giving Hawks all the details that he knew. Hawks nodded his head, staring off into space thinking. "I think we can counter that, just in case something goes sideways, we will move the kids out."

"They are going to be watching the building, you can't chance that."

Hawks rubbed Dabi's back, his touch drawn out. "There are certain things you don't know, things that have been kept quiet from everyone. There is a series of tunnels under the complex, no one will know anything has happened but the building will be empty."

Dabi nodded. "Oh, okay."

"Are you ready for this?" Hawks brushed the black hair back out of Dabi's eyes, staring deep into them.

"Make it look good but I will be coming for you. I'll make sure you aren't hurt."

Dabi smiled, it would be the last time he would have to play this game. Then he could start picking up the pieces, trying to move on and do something different. He was ready. More than anything, he was ready to have something more with Hawks than a few stolen moments.

The night of the operation, he was so nervous, afraid they would change the plans, afraid someone would catch on to his deception but everything fell into place. They arrived in the dead of the night, all of them, even All for One had decided to come. The night was dead and silent and everyone took up their positions, ready to surround and destroy the dorm and the students inside.

Before anything could happen, the night exploded with light and action, three times as many heroes descended on them. They were surrounded, outnumbered and out planned. Many of them fought, many of them ran but one after another they fell, captured by the heroes and taken away in chains. 

Hawks true to his word was the only one to single him out. He actually got the slip on him and before he knew what was happening, he had knocked him out. His only impression was of a wing descending and then he was falling to the ground into a pool of darkness.

He woke up in a small holding cell with a pounding headache. He was chained to the built-in metal cot and was now wearing the prison orange jumpsuit. He figured he better get used to it, at least for the next however many months. Time crawled by and he started to go stir crazy not knowing what was happening. He wished Hawks would come and see him, let him know how everything went, he couldn't remember very much himself.

His head finally getting the better of him, he laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep. A gentle shake woke him and Hawks was sitting next to him. Dabi sat up, rubbing his head, the pain still radiating out from the back of his skull. Hawks seemed tense and looked uncomfortable. Dabi was immediately on his guard, something was wrong, he just wasn't sure what yet.

Hawks looked at him and then at the ground. "I needed to come and tell you in person, that is the least I could do."

"What? Tell me what?" Dabi had a sinking feeling.

"This is the last time you will see me."

"What are you talking about?"

Hawks reached up and took his face in both of his hands. "Dabi, I played you, I used you."

"No."

Hawks let go and nodded. "Yes."

"But we have a deal, you can't go back on that, you said…"

He interrupted him, talking over him, "There was no deal. I made it all up."

He couldn't breathe and it felt like he might actually pass out. "But you can't, that's illegal, and what we did, what we had, that can't have been all fake."

Hawks wasn't looking at him again, was instead staring at the floor. "It went further than I originally intended but I can't lie, I enjoyed it. You were a pleasant distraction but that is all it was," now he looked at him, brown eyes gazing deeply into his blue ones, "it didn't mean anything to me."

"No, no, no, that can't be, our past, what we had, that has to mean something to you."

Hawks shook his head. "No, those are memories, it does not have the same significance to me that it does for you. I moved on, I grew up, I changed."

"You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you, slowly." He went to move his hand and the chain stopped it. Blue flames danced along his skin and his eyes glowed with a cold hatred.

Hawks grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly. "Don't! Don't make things worse for yourself. You're in a tiny cage surrounded by cameras and guns, you try anything stupid and they will beat you until you wished you were dead." He stood and went to the door.

Dabi hated him and hated himself for falling for everything. He was having trouble seeing clearly because his eyes were filling with unshed tears. "I saved your life."

Hawks hesitated and turned back. "You should have left me there, I would have left you." He turned and walked through the door. It closed softly, sealing Dabi inside with nothing but his thoughts and memories for company. The tears fell now and he wiped them angrily away, knowing he had no one but himself to blame for everything.

 **The End**


End file.
